Hope's Punishment
by Makaya12we34
Summary: When Hope comes back from a night after ditching school to go see Landon, she soon finds out that Alaric has a special punishment in store for her and shows her what happens when she disobeys him. NON-CON SPANKING OF A MINOR (I DO NOT OWN OF THE LEGACIES CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

Hope tiptoed into her room, being sure not to make not even the slightest noise. It was one in the morning. Everyone had to be sleeping by eleven, she knew the perfect time to sneak back in. She shut the door behind her and sighed in relief. She had made it. No one even noticed she was gone. Her lights turned on, there Alaric was sitting in a chair beside her bed with a look of disapproval. She bit into her bottom lip nervously.

"R-Ric? I-I can't explain-

"Really? Explain to me why you left school early and stayed out all night!"

He said. Oh no, he was using his dad voice. A voice he mostly only used for Lizzie and Josie, but there was a special tone he reserved for Hope. Hope flinched as he raised his voice. She stammered thinking of an answer.

"I-I just went to the back of the school to blow off some steam!"

She said, he nodded in disappointment.

"One."

He counted, her brows furrowed.

"Huh?"

"That's the first lie you've told so far. I'm counting them for later."

"But I'm not lying-

"Two!"

"Seriously Ric! I turned earlier today and stayed in my wolf state all night! I lost track of time!"

"Three! That's the third lie you've told-

"I'm not fucking lying!"

She said out of frustration. Her eyes widened as soon as the swear slipped her lips. Alaric's face was stern, angry. She knew not to curse in front of him, but this was an accident. Not that he'd cared.

"What did you just say?"

"I-I'm sorry-

"Five."

"What!?"

"You lied five times! And the worst thing about it is, you're pretty damn good at it. I almost can't tell-

"That's because it's the truth-

"Six! I know you didn't go behind the school!"

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"Because I checked as soon as you left early! You were nowhere to be found! Until I got a little help from the twins, with a locator spell."

"And? You obviously didn't find me-

"Yea because you cloaked yourself. So, my question Hope…

He stood up, and walked over to her slowly.

"How could you cloak yourself in your wolf state?"

"I-I didn't-

"Seven. Look at you, the twisted skirt, the unbutton shirt, and is that…

He sniffed her neck, and cringed. The disappointment in her eyes only made he blush. God, he was getting closer to finding out.

"Sex I smell on you?"

"W-What!? No!"

"Eight! You reek of sex! I don't need heightened senses to smell that! That is strong!"

"I don't know what your talking about-

"Nine! You know what!? I'm tired of this! I'm gonna do something we haven't done in a long, long time!"

Alaric said gripping Hope by her forearm and pulling her over his lap on the bed. She squealed kicking, to get up. She knew what this position meant, she panicked.

"Hey! W-What are you doing-

"You know what I'm doing!"

"You can't be serious! You haven't done this since I was eight!"

"I haven't needed to! But apparently someone needs to be taught some respect again-

"I'm not a fucking child!"

"Hope Mikaelson! Language!"

"Ugh! You can't treat me like I'm seven-

"Well then act seventeen and I won't have to!"

He said. She groaned, resting her head on her arm with an eye roll.

"So, where were you? Really?"

"I told you already!"

"Ten! Again with the lies!? Actually, it's fine. I have a pretty good guess of where you were."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yea I do. You were with that Landon kid weren't you?"

Hope's eyes widened a bit, she stammered. _Fuck_. She thought. Hope was starting to realize she couldn't get herself out of this one.

"N-No. You told me to stay away from him-

"I know so why were you having sex with him-

"Alaric!

She squealed blushing, she hated having to talk about this with him.

"I-I wasn't!"

"Eleven. If you didn't have sex with Landon then why…

He pulled up her skirt to see her bare ass. She gasped pulling it back down quickly embarrassedly. She knew what came next, yelling, screaming, and a punishment. God she hated getting punished.

"Aren't you wearing any fucking underwear!?"

Hope thought fast for an answer-any answer. She stammered in fear of what he might do.

"When I shifted back I must've forgotten them in the woods!"

She lied. Again. Alaric was right, she was good at it.

"Twelve. Man, you are just like your father. It's scary how good you are at this. But it's fine. I know exactly how to handle this."

He said, he landed one hard swat on her ass. She gasped sitting up straight on his lap. She looked back at him in shock. That actually really hurt. It was a lot more painful than Hope remembered.

"A-Are you serious!?"

"I'm sorry, do you want me to call Kol to handle this for me? He'll be here in seconds if he hears about this."

Not uncle Kol, if he was here, he'd bruise Hope with his strength, kill Landon, and make Hope watch. She stammered, and laid herself back down on Alaric's lap. Alaric spanked her in a steady rhythm, left and right. She squirmed and kicked.

"That's what I thought. Now count, you get twelve spanks."

"Fine."

Hope heaved with an eye roll. She said squirming.

"Bare ass-

"W-What!? We've never done bare ass before!"

"We've never needed to, but lying? Ditching school? Disobeying me when I specifically told you to stay away from Landon!? This is for your own good."

He said pulling up her skirt, she gasped. She felt a hard swat on rear she yelped gripping her sheets. This was so embarrassing. She could feel the tears rushing to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Ow! R-Ric I'm sorry-

"Mr. Saltzman!"

"When have I ever called you Mr. Saltzman-

"Do it before I add five extra spanks!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry Mr. Saltzman!"

"That's better. Now count."

He said firmly. His hand spanked her ass again, she flinched forward biting her lip to muffle her moans of pain.

"Ah! O-One."

She whined, another swat.

"Agh! T-T-Two."

"What did I tell you?"

He stopped for a second, she looked down and murmured bashfully.

"To stay away from Landon."

"I can't hear you!"

He said spanking her again, that was the hardest one.

"Ow! Ric this really hurts! I promise I'll behave just please stop!"

She said covering her ass, he ripped her hands away and spanked her again. Her pale white bum, was a bright red now.

"Ow!"

"You don't control this! I say when this ends!"

"Fine!"

She huffed in irritation. She was beyond humiliated. She couldn't handle much more of this.

"Now, what did I tell you?"

"To stay away from Landon!"

"And what did you do?"

"I...I saw him anyway."

"And?"

Alaric urged her, she rolled her eyes.

"And left school early."

"And?"

"Alaric please, I don't wanna say it! It's embarrassing!"

He gave her two swift swats back to back. She shrieked.

"I didn't tell you to stop counting."

"Ok! Five, six!"

"Good. Now say it."

"I….I had… s-sex with him ok? I met up with him with all intentions of being angry but...one thing lead to another. I'm not proud of it ok?"

"You can't just leave school early to do whatever you want Hope. These rules are in place to protect you-

"I don't need your protection!"

She shouted, he swatted her twice again. She felt the anger boil inside her, she was getting tired of this. She kicked and grunted.

"Owww! Seven, eight! Fuck! You can't treat me like this! You're not my dad!"

"Your right! I'm not your dad! I'm just the guy who pays for everything, raised you from seven and up, and had to deal with your crap! Make no mistake biologically I am not your dad but, in every other sense of the word. I am."

His words laid heavy on her, he swatted her five times in row. She kicked and screamed as the pain shot down her legs. Her ass was bright red and on fire.

"Agh! R-Ric I'm sorry! It won't happen again! Please! Your hurting me!"

"Count them."

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen."

"Do you know why I gave you an extra one?"

"N-no."

"Because Hope, I knew by twelve you would've still been convinced you were in the right. I knew thirteen would've broke you. Did it work? Do you see how you were wrong?"

"I-I guess-

He swatted her again, she winced and yelped. The tears fell, she sobbed loudly.

"Ah! Y-Yes! I see! I worried you and endangered myself and the school! I'm sorry ok?! I just wanted to feel free."

"I get that, but this wasn't the way to do it. Now go to bed, and think about if you want this to happen again because if you ever, ever do this again I will call Kol. Do you understand me?"

He asked getting up and walking to the door

"Y-Yes Mr. Saltzman."

She nodded and sniffled wiping her tears.

"Good. Now, goodnight."

"G-Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Kol

**Hope is caught smoking with Rafael and has a surprise visit from her uncle Kol. How will he decide to punish her?**

After Alaric had properly punished Hope, she promised to do better but then Landon texted and she couldn't stay strong for long. How was she supposed to say no to the only boy she's ever connected with? Besides, it's not like he would ever find out. Everyone had been sworn to secrecy, MG, the twins, and Rafael. Hope sat under the bleachers smoking pot with Rafael.

"Will Hope Mikaelson report to the dean's office?"

Alaric's voice blared over the mic, Hope rolled her eyes and handed her blunt to Rafael. Rafael took a puff before asking.

"What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know probably something I did. I'm just gonna get another one of his "pep talks"."

She said with an eye roll blowing out the smoke. She got up and dusted her skirt. She walked upstairs and swung the dean's door open.

"What's up Ric?"

She looked inside to see Ric at his desk talking to someone, the person turned around. Her eyes widened. Her stomach turned. This could _not_ be happening.

"U-Uncle Kol?"

She spoke, her voice trembled. He smirked, he stood up and walked over to Hope. He hugged her, she exhaled with a chuckle.

"My favorite niece."

He smiled.

"Uh, w-what are you doing here?"

"I promised I'd visit."

"R-Right. Ric why didn't you say anything?"

"I-

"He wanted it to be a surprise but, uh we were talking about your time at this school. He told me that you've been skipping classes. What's that about?"

"I-I h-haven't."

"Really? Are you calling Mr. Saltzman a liar?"

"N-No?"

She responded unsurely, Kol smiled petting her hair. Kol was always her favorite uncle, but when it came to school he was a nightmare. He was ruthless when it came to her school work. She knew every time he so-called "visited" she had to be doing something wrong. He last visited her when she was twelve, and after that visit, she couldn't sit down comfortably for two weeks.

"Hmm. Well, he also let me look at your file. You've been quite the trouble maker recently, not that I blame you it literally runs in your blood, but it's no excuse, Hope."

"I-I know."

"Do you?"

He opens her file and begins to read. She nods frantically and plays with her fingers looking down at the ground.

"Underaged use of drugs and alcohol, theft, absences, and my favorite, violence. This.."

He said waving the file in her face.

"Is un-bloody-acceptable!"

He shouted angrily throwing her file at the wall making her flinch. She stammered in fear. There was no scenario in which this ended well for Hope.

"U-Uncle Kol-

"Don't "Uncle Kol" me! Now, Mr. Saltzman is going to leave us so we can have a private chat about your future, and when he does you are going to strip."

"W-What?! You mean take off my underwear?!"

"Take off everything!"

"Uncle Kol! You can't be serious-

"Hope!"

He shouted, she flinched and looked down. She thought of Alaric spanking her bare ass was humiliating, this was going to make her want to kill herself. Alaric cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable.

"Kol don't be too rough with her-

"That'll be all Mr. Saltzman."

Kol said Alaric walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Kol circled Hope, smelling the air. She was beyond terrified. Kol could either be her sweetest dream or her most bitter nightmare.

"So is it true?"

"N-No uncle Kol! I didn't do any of that!"

"Hmm. Then why do I smell weed on you?"

He asked she tensed. She stuttered brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I-It's not weed! I-I don't smoke!"

"Lying? To me? C'mon Hope you know better than that. And why aren't you stripping?"

"Y-Your serious?!"

"As a heart attack. Do it, or I do it for you and I'll leave a lot more bruises."

He said she was already embarrassed. She didn't want to strip in front of her uncle, but she also didn't want him to do it for her. She gulped and took her blazer off slowly tossing it aside.

"Faster!"

He commanded, she flinched, quickly unbuttoning her shirt. So fast, her trembling hands fumbled over the buttons. As she took the shirt off, she felt her cheeks get red as her red lacy bra began to show.

"P-Please uncle Kol! Anything but this! I-I'll do the dishes! No magic for a month! No werewolf shifting! Just please don't make me do this-

"This isn't a negotiation. Now I told you to do it, or I'll do it for you. Do want me to rip the shirt off of you?"

"N-No."

"Then do it!"

She took off her shirt and threw it aside. She used her arms to cover herself and looked down in shame.

"Why are you stopping? You still have clothes on."

"U-Uncle Kol-

"Hope Mikaelson!"

His voice boomed throughout the room, she shuddered and winced. God, she was terrified of him when he got this way. She took off her skirt and covered herself.

"There. I stripped."

"No, you haven't. I told you to take _everything_ off."

"What?! Y-You can't do this! I-I'll tell aunt Becca or aunt Freya-

"Go ahead, they already approved of this, despite their reluctance they know this is right. They both had to go through the exact same thing with Mikael when they were younger."

"You're taking parenting techniques from Mikael!? Are you joking right now!?"

In the blink of an eye, he was behind her. He grabbed her cheeks roughly, she whimpered. He whispered in her ear.

"Yell at me one more time, and I go into town and kill that boy you've been seeing. What's his name? Lincoln? Larry? Oh, yes, Landon."

"Wait! No! Please don't!"

She struggled to talk her grip on her cheeks so strong.

"Then do as I say."

"O-Ok! Ok!"

He let go roughly, she whimpered in pain. He was so rough with her, this was worse than Alaric. Worse than she could've ever expected. Kol sat at Alaric's desk and put his feet up with a smirk.

"You like showing off your body for that townee right? Show it to me."

"Uncle Kol it isn't like that-

"Hope."

Kol gritted through his teeth, the veins ran up to his blood-filled eyes causing Hope to flinch. She got the message. She unhooked her bra and sighed. This was so embarrassing. She avoided his eyes as she took the straps off. Kol sat up and leaned forward.

"Do you look away when you do this for Landon?"

"W-What?"

"When you strip for that boy? Do you look away?"

"I-I don't strip for Landon! Uncle Kol, I swear-

"Save me the lies. Look me in the eyes as you do it."

"P-Please don't make me-

"Aw is this making you uncomfortable?"

He mocked, he almost sounded sincere, almost. She nodded with a sniffle, near tears.

"Well, this wouldn't be a punishment if you were comfortable. You should've thought of the consequences when you were smoking pot, drinking alcohol, sleeping with Landon, stealing, and everything else you've done."

"I-I won't do it again I promise!"

"Oh I know you won't Hope, I'll make sure of it. Take off your underwear and get on my lap."

"Y-Your lap!? Y-You can't spank me with your strength! You'll bruise me!"

"Seems to me like you don't mind bruises. Nice hickey by the way."

He said pointing to a bruise on her chest, she blushed and covered herself immediately. She took off her underwear and covered her body bashfully. She felt so vulnerable. She hated it.

"Come."

"Uncle Kol-

"Now!"

She rushed over to his lap, and hesitantly nibbled at the tip of her fingers.

"P-Please Uncle Kol-

She yelped as he grabbed her arm and yanked her over his lap. He swatted her ass, harder than Alaric. Tears flooded to her eyes immediately, but she held them back.

"No Uncle, please! No!"

She whined.

"Please what Hope? Time and time again Alaric has given you chances to better yourself, too many chances. Now I'm here to force you to better yourself, there is no, please. I won't show any mercy."

"H-How many am I getting?"

"As much as I see fit."

He spanked her again, she clenched with a scream.

"Ow! I-I'll do better uncle! Just please stop it hurts!"

"I know, it hurts me too Hope."

He slapped her ass twice, it was bright red already. Hope was near her breaking point, and it was only her fourth spank.

"Smoking weed? Are you serious?"

He scoffs to himself smacking her rear at a constant rhythm and she flinches every time.

"That's what this is for? Smoking?"

"No! This is about everything! Coming home drunk way past your curfew, leaving school to have sex, not wearing underwear half the time, the backtalk to teachers, the violence against students- This isn't strike one Hope! This isn't even strike thirty! I don't think you understand that if you get expelled there isn't another school for the supernatural we can just send you to! This is it, Hope! You only have one opportunity to better yourself and you're blowing it!"

He said grabbing a handful of her hair, she gasped as her neck flung back. She groaned.

"Agh! I-I'm sorry ok!?"

"I'm sure you are, but we're not through yet."

He lifts both his hands in the air and slaps her cheeks. She shoots straight up with a groan, her eyes shifted to gold and she growled. She drops back down on his lap with a groan, her eyes turned back to its natural blue color. She tried to catch her breath, but the pain was unbearable.

"Control yourself."

"It's hard to...do that when you're hurting me. All I...wanna...do is rip you're head off!"

She said in between breaths. He grabbed her by the throat.

"What was that? I suggest you mind your tongue when talking to me."

"I-I can't t-take anymore...please.

She pleaded. He just nodded and sucked his teeth in disappointment. He raised his hand to spank her again, she covered her bottom and cried:

"No please! W-What do you want me to do!? I-I'm sorry I swear!"

He gripped both of her wrists tightly, she groaned in pain. His strength was too much. She started kicking and screaming.

"Stop it! Stop! I'm too fucking old for this shit! I'm tired of everyone acting like they're my fucking parents! You can't do this to me you dick-

In a split second she felt his hands around her jaw, she was yanked back onto her feet while Kol squeezed her cheeks tight. He was angry, livid. She regretted everything in a split second.

"You listen to me very carefully Andrea,

He used her middle name, she was in deep trouble now. She whimpered trying to fight his strength but failing.

"You may not be my daughter, but you are my responsibility, as you are Alaric's. It is our job to teach and guide you because Niklaus isn't here to do it himself. You do not tell me what I can or cannot do. Do you understand me?"

"Go...to...hell."

Hope gritted through her locked jaw bravely. He bent her over the desk in a second and landed five quick swats on her backside. She kicked and moaned loudly.

"Ahhhh, Uncle Kol! Owww! It fucking stings! S-Stop!"

He pulled her back up roughly and asked again.

"Do you understand me-

"Yes! I fucking understand you-

"What did I say about swearing!?"

He barked at her loudly, she flinched looking away in fear and tried to keep the tears at bay while her lips trembled.

"Look at me, Andrea!"

He said pulling her head back to him.

"What did I say?"

"It's unbecoming and unladylike."

She replied softly.

"Exactly. So, have we come to an understanding about you're behavior or do you need to be punished further?"

She averted her eyes, her bottom was experiencing an entirely new form of pain but her pride was too strong. She was her mother's daughter, she couldn't dare sacrifice her pride.

"Andrea-

"Ok! Ok! Yes!"

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, uncle Kol."

She muttered bashfully. He let go of jaw roughly, she sniffled holding back her tears.

"Good, if I hear any more of these behavioral issues I'll be back. Are we clear?"

Hope looked at the ground covering herself in shame. She nodded slowly.

"Words Andrea, use your words."

"Yes, uncle Kol."

"Good."

He answered


End file.
